La Necesidad de un Chocolate
by LeerenViren
Summary: "Ven a mi lado y hagamos todas esas cosas que nos da miedo dicer pero que nos encanta hacer" Riren LevixEren
1. =Cacao=

_=**CACAO**=_

_Y entonces dices que la vida nunca te supo más rica y yo te contesto que las noches siempre me fueron indiferentes, hasta que llegaste como saltando de Saturno, llenando mi cielo con lunas tricolores._

_Y entonces nos nace la necesidad de sentirnos siendo con la brisa, de existir mientras nos besamos las heridas, curándonos de alegrías insulsas y sonrisa averiadas por el paso del tiempo._

_Y entonces dices que me adoras desde antes que la mujer entrara a tu vida y que si me entregarás algo, seguramente sería tiempo para desairarnos sumergidos en la alegría absurda de aquello a lo que odiamos._

_Y entonces te doy los torrentes que una vez secaron y nos abrazamos como queriendo engañarnos por el resquemor del porvenir._

_Y lloramos rico; y resquebrajamos la división de piel y alma; y decimos que somos los ausentes que a todos les purgan que estén presentes; y juramos que si duele que duela hasta remitir el recuerdo de nuestro ayer._

_Pero hoy por la noche, por ahora, ambos somos hasta la astenia y eso es todo, nos somos todo._

_**Gracias por leer!!**_

_**—Leeren—**_

_**_besos_**_


	2. Blanco

«**Blanco**»

—-—————-O——————-

**_E—_**

**_17041987_**

_Mi profesor estaba en lo correcto al decir que las catástrofes toman su tiempo al prepararse parar destruir todo, me di cuenta porque eres tú quien preparó todo para hacer un terremoto en mis peores días._

_No era el huracán o el tsunami lo que destruyó el calor y se llevó las nubes, eras tú._

_El verte se convirtió en mi color favorito con el que pintaría los siguientes noches y llenaría de tinta las paredes de mi cuarto, solo para tratar de plantarme el extrañarte y las raíces llegaran inclusos mientras duermo._

_Pero te tiñes de colores y brincas a tonos que no reconozco, y me convierto en el loco que busca tenerte aunque no estés presente._

_Azul, amarillo, verde, dorado, carmesí y luego negro, rojo y sus derivados, oscuros, pasteles, óleos, blancos, acuarelas y no dejas de teñir._

_Eres el tsunami que me tiñe las catástrofes de olvidos y me da encuerados de un amor degustaste._

_A mi me gusta el recordarte._

_Me gusta el tocarte y que me dejes hecho total desastre._

**¡¡Gracias por leer!!**

**—Leeren—**


	3. Con Nuez

**«Con Nuez»**

**———————-O———————-**

**_E—_**

**_20051987_**

_Dibujaba mis tardes de invierno cuando te escuche a la distancia._

_Paseabas como quien se mantiene a dos metros sobre lo intangible; con dos secusaces a tus costados_

_Lo tuyo nunca fue el sonreír al aire, si no más bien el dar intentos de medios sueños cuando algo te agradaba._

_A mi me gustaba que tú boca no terminara en la curvatura de una sonrisa._

_Y entonces mi miraste desde lo lejos y agitaste tu entorno con tus manos para saludarme y yo te sonreí de vuelta como siendo cómplice de una historia que comenzamos a escribir y solo nosotros conocemos._

_Miradas cómplices._

_Tocando las tres de la tarde, cuando no queda nadie más entre los edificios clases; desapareces por el pasillo dentro de algún edificio y mi sombra te sigue después de minutos que cuesta soportar._

_Los únicos que saben el secreto solo tú, yo, y los pasillos del edificio B._

**¡¡Gracias por leer!!**

**—Leeren—**


	4. Amargo

**« Amargo »**

**————————O——————-**

_**E—**_

_**20051987**_

_Tienes pulseras en las muñecas como si sostuvieran la cordura de la galaxia._

_El pelo negro y sedoso con el que juego cada que duermes en mis sobre mis piernas._

_Tienes una espalda donde dibujo espirales con mis dedos, te remueves ansioso por las cosquillas que provoco al tocar uno de tus omoplatos._

_—Eren..._

_El que pronuncia mi nombre, sin duda mi sonido favorito._

_Rodeados por el silencio dormitas un poco como para escucharte un pequeño ronquido, semejante a un suspiro._

_Te mueves un poco buscando comodidad y yo te toco el hombro en un intento de no romper tu tranquilidad._

_Abres tus párpados, me miras, te sonrío, y haces una mirada como cuestionando si Saturno a dejado de tener anillos._

_—Hola._

_—Hola._

_Y entonces pasa, no te has ido y te extraño, te toco los labios y ambos disfrutamos del tacto._

_Creamos un mundo particular donde sentimos que valemos cada amanecer juntos y creemos que en esta vida no existe el "él" o "ella", si no solo el "nosotros"... siendo... uno._

_En eso nos mantenemos: en la franja de lo posible y lo prohibido._

_Embonamos aunque somos piezas distintas y colores opuestos, así somos._

_Así queremos._

_Así seguimos_

_Aunque todo el mundo nos grite que estamos equivocados._

**Gracias por leer!! **

**-Leeren**


	5. Con Vino

**«Con Vino»**

**———————O——————-**

_**E—**_

_**04071987**_

_Son cerca de las once de la noche cuando mamá llega a la casa; no hace falta saludarla, tampoco esperarla para la cena._

_Llega siendo el nombre del huracán en vida._

_Hago oídos sordos cuando golpea la entrada de mi cuarto y entra casi derribando la puerta con el filo de sus palabras. _

_Trato de tomarla en juego cuando tira de mis cabellos y me grita lo horrible que soy esa noche._

_Son efectos del alcohol y una noche llena de sexo y drogas._

_Ella no es este monstruo que se convierte en serpiente y veneno arroja._

_Me derrumba en el piso y no dejan de florecer insultos de su garganta; espero que esta noche no sea tan larga y que ella pare hasta cansarse o yo deje de escuchar por caer dormido_

_No digo nada cuando arroja mis dibujos a la basura._

_No hace falta_.

**Gracias por leer**

**Leeren**


	6. Con Leche

**«Con Leche»**

**———————-O———————**

_**E—**_

_**05071987**_

_Levi llega a mi puerta a las seis de la mañana._

_No me pide explicaciones del porqué mis ojeras se han agrandado más, no me pregunta porque mi aspecto es tan desordenado._

_Solo toma mi rostro en su manos, me dedica una mirada cálida que solo es suya y aguarda callado._

_Rompo a llorar con él a mi lado, me abrazo a mi mismo sobre la acera frente a mi casa y trato de limpiarme las lágrimas con la manga de mi playera. Solo consigo dejarla llena de mocos y lagrimas._

_—Perdóname. —digo dejándome caer en sus brazos._

_—No es tu culpa. _

_Toma mis manos y saca papel higiénico de una de sus bolsas con lo que puedo limpiarme el rostro._

_Se queda ahí, sentado conmigo hasta que dejo de llorar y la vida me deja de doler tanto. Tararea una canción que no conozco, pero que es suficiente para calmarme._

**Gracias por leer**

**Leeren**


	7. Frutos Secos

**«Frutos secos:»**

**———————-O———————**

_E—_

_25101987_

_Nos dejamos de buscar porque comienzan a sospechar; nos dejamos de mirar porque comenzaron a vigilar; manteníamos distancia suficiente como para quitar sospechas de una relación secreta._

_Él no me miraba cuando estaba de paso a un costado, así como taciturno he invisible._

_Yo no transitaba los edificios donde él estaría en clase._

_Si él estaba en Biología, yo debería estar en Artes Visuales, tan lejos como la tierra lo está de Saturno._

_Por otro lado, el hecho de que estuviera lejos, solo acrecentaba las ganas de volver a verle, comenzaba a ansiar la sensación de morder sus labios durante un beso; de que me vibrara el cuerpo completo me tocaba la nuca; el deseo carnal lo tenía colgando de un bolsillo como una manzana a la espera de ser cortada._

_Por otra parte, también estaba el miedo constante a ser descubiertos en alguno de nuestros encuentros "casuales"; ser renegados y rechazados por nuestro entorno no estaba en nuestros planes tan pronto._

_Pero la polémica de "salir del closet" se nos hacía bastante atractiva con el pasar de los días._

_Solo que ninguno era la suficiente valiente para dar el primer paso._

_Hoy por mientras, jugamos a los completos desconocidos y guardamos el secreto con besos robados, calles desiertas, notas entre libros. Entre él y yo._

_Así siendo cálido._

_Excitante._

_Interesante._

_¡_**Gracias por leer!**

**Leeren**


	8. Con Especia

**_«_Con Especias_»_**

———————-O———————

_E—_

_14041986_

_Nos conocimos siendo los ansiosos durante la noche._

_Levi pasaba por la Alameda Central en mera compañía de la música; con ese porte solitario tan característico a cada paso y el aire recorriendo en cada una de sus pestañas._

_Yo era un violinista de noches trágicas que generaba dinero con su música cada tercer o quinto día sobre las aceras de lugares transitados._

_Lo miraba desde lo lejos, no era la primera ni la última vez que lo vería. Tanto él como yo nos habíamos Preciado de la existencia del otro, solo que no lo aceptábamos fácilmente._

_Levi visitaba los lugares "casualmente" donde yo me colocaba a tocar; dejaba baratijas curiosas, recuerdos de monedas antiguas, llaves oxidadas, una ocasión dejó plumas con toques Aqua y Verdosos, en otra dejó una rana disecada que hizo a la gente ahuyentar y con ella su dinero._

_Me provoco risas por el pasar de la noche._

_Yo ocupaba cada objeto que dejaba y lo llevaba conmigo cada noche como un amuleto de la buena suerte; le dedicaba una o dos canciones, hasta tres, en presto o alegreto._

_Y él las escuchaba gustoso._

_No fue hasta una noche donde yo tocaba al aire y él vestía negro su cuerpo, que me atreví a invitarle una taza de café y galletas nuez, en la cafetería más cercana._

_—No te conozco. —dijo._

_—Soy Eren Jeager, músico y poeta, ¿y tú eres?_

_—Levi, solo Levi._

_—Ya nos conocemos, ¿quieres esa taza de café?_

_—Prefiero el té._

_Recuerdo que lo llevé casi a rastras hasta el establecimiento, conservaba su distancia de manera complicada, impecable hasta en su palabras, era tan perfecto como un rompecabezas de 2000 piezas, y yo iba a armar ese rompecabezas._

_No fue hasta la tercera taza que nos enteramos de ir en la misma institución y que nuestro grupo solo se separaba por otros tres._

_Él estudiaba diseño gráfico y arquitectura, yo estaba dentro de Turismo e Historia Universal, eso explicaba el porqué nunca lo había visto; sin tocar el hecho de que nuestros horarios en ese entonces no coincidían en nada._

_El camino lo tomamos sin pensarlo; lo seguía viendo por las noches, aunque nunca hablábamos dentro de las aulas de estudio a más que estuviéramos solos._

_El secreto se formó solo, después de noches taciturnas y estrellas lloronas._

_Sus labios sabía a Mantequilla y a Nuez._

_Él decía que odiaba el café pero que le gustaba cuando me besaba._

_Nunca nos hizo falta forzar la conversación._

_Fluíamos a ríos lentos._

_Éramos algo que no mostrábamos frente a otros._

_Nos gustaba la compañía del otro y el sabor que transmitíamos._

_Café y té._

_Galletas y nuez._

_Chocolate y menta._

_Levi y Eren._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Leeren_


	9. Negro

**«Negro»**

**———————-O———————**

_E—_

_14021989_

_—¿Cuanto tiempo?_

_—Dos años y medio, y contando._

_—¿Es momento?_

_—¿Quieres que sea momento?_

_—Quiero que sea contigo cada momento._

_—"Contigo todo..."_

_—"Siempre"._

_—"Donde"._

_—"Quieras"._

_—Entonces, ¿a quién le décimos primero?_

¡**Gracias por leer!**

**Leeren**


	10. Levi

**Pequeña Nota:**

**Estoy aquí, sigo aquí. **

**Así que, por favor, no tengas miedo.**

**Atte: **_Levi._


	11. Acompañado de Rompope

**«Acompañado de Rompope»**

—————-0——————

_E—_

_15091992_

_Fue difícil de sostener, cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo iría bien, que no nos arrepentiríamos de nuestras decisiones._

_Pocos nos apoyaron, Levi y yo nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos seguir sin en el apoyo del otro._

_Yo no podía enfrentarme al mundo por mi cuenta, las tormentas de arena eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba y eso me asustaba las pesadillas y los buenos sueños._

_Mamá nunca aceptó que su hijo saliera con otro chico. No dejó de ser la imitación mal pagada de un monstruo con problemas sentimentales, lo peor es que estaba tan metida en su papel que cuando me vio salir por la pueta de mi antiguo engaño de hogar, solo se quedaron conmigo los rastros de sus risas a mi espalda y maldiciones de que su vida sería mucho mejor sin mi a su lado. Hoy aun duele al recordarlo, al final siempre será mi madre incluso cuando me heria de diferentes maneras. Aun la quiero después de todo_

_Levi me aferró a su lado muchas noches en las que lloraba por el miedo del porvenir._

_—Quédate a mi lado._

_Y él besaba mis cabellos, y mis mejillas, mis labios, mi frente, mi cuerpo, tocaba con suma calidez mi inestabilidad diciendo que todo estaría bien __mañana, solo era un mal paso, un mal día._

_Era todo que quería._

_Todo lo que necesitaba. _

_A él, solo a él. _

_—Lo prometo. —decía._

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

**_—Leeren_**


	12. Con Amaranto

**«Con Amaranto»**

——————0—————-

_E—_

_04121995_

_Hubo días en los que cometimos errores, que no sabíamos que hacer y caíamos en la desesperación de nuestros sentidos. Como si todo estuviera embrujado y llegando al borde del abismo si cometíamos otro error. _

_Nos heríamos mutuamente llevados por la pelea y las palabras del otro, yo no era muy racional y me dejaba guiar por mis emociones, muchas veces abrí heridas que no habían cicatrizado en Levi, vínculos familiares que él no había cerrado correctamente y que aún teniendo el porte fuerte e imponente, podía desmoronarse con una palabra. _

_Yo no quería herirlo. No de tantas maneras. _

_Así como él tampoco lo quería hacer al recordarme mis errores de adolescente. _

_Nos enojábamos, pero seguíamos amándonos. _

_Fuimos muy tontos ese tiempo; aunque estábamos listos para decir adiós, ninguno dio el paso para hacerlo. Lo cierto era que teníamos más miedo a perdernos y no volver a escribir nuestras iniciales en pecho del otro antes de dormir. _

_Aprendimos a prepararnos para lo peor._

_Hicimos venticas y granizamos algunos días que daban directo a nuestra yugular. Otras veces Levi se convertía en la primavera sobre mis labios y nos desairábamos en la compañía del otro._

_Nos éramos todo y lo entendíamos. _

_Simplemente eso. Que no éramos todo._

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**—Leeren**


	13. Chocolate

**«Chocolate»**

**————0————**

_La Necesidad..._

_30122002_

—Oye, Levi.

—Mmmnh.

—Te amo. —abriste tus ojos como si te acabara de darte estrellas multicolores de desayuno— Te amo.

—¿Por qué tan de repente? —estiré mis brazos quitándome la pereza de la mañana, hoy el sol había amanecido dejando las aves salir de sus aboles desde muy temprano

—Solo quería decirlo, —te sonreí tranquilo y sin que lo entendieras comencé a reír porque la felicidad como esa es tan momentánea como la necesidad de un chocolate en nuestras vidas. Miraste sin entender mi rostro y entonces dije: — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

—Quince años.

—Si que es demasiado tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —y entonces me miras preocupado como queriendo advertir mis palabras para que no duela tanto si es que son malas, solo puedo volver a sonreírte en ternura porque te convertiste en un libro abierto en mis manos hace años, así como yo hoy soy una pintura con la que puedes mira y descifrar cuantas veces quieras. A veces pintando en ambos, otras descubriendo más misterios.

—Es que quiero preguntarte algo. —despierto tu interés y con él algunas advertencias en tu rostro, me rasco la nuca y toda tu atención se vuelve a buscar mis ojos. Ahora que te veo entre frente mío. El recuerdo de una canción olvidada en un violin viejo regresa a mi memoria, casi con nostalgia te sonrío, así como hace años cuando tus labios sabían a Mantequilla, los míos a Nuez y pensábamos que las constelaciones podían ser encerradas en una caja antigua con dibujos de estrellas lloronas.

_¿Cuándo fue que comencé a amarte tanto? _

—Levi... —te colocas frente mío preocupado y angustiado, nunca me habías visto tan decidido y con el cuerpo temblando como ahora, me besas la frente siendo la única manera que ha logrado calmarme desde hace años; tus ojos se llenan de pequeños indicios de lagrimas al igual que los míos esperando lo peor. Meto mis manos en la bolsilla de mi chaqueta y sin pensármelo más actúa a mi propuesta.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —no me arrodillo, pero si te tomo de las manos colocando la pequeña sortija plateada en la palma de tu mano. La respiración se me detiene y comienzo a reír de los nervios recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

—Eres un tonto. —las pequeñas lagrimas se deslizan de tus ojos reclamando el haberte preocupado, las limpio con la manga de mi chaqueta y una pequeña sonrisa sale de tus labios— Claro que sí.

Te he dado todo lo que tengo y lo seguiré haciendo, así que amor mío, solo déjate llevar a mi lado, siendo ríos, fluidos, fuego, primavera, verano, otoño, invierno. Sin miedo al porvenir y a renunciar a un hogar a mi lado.

Yo lo hago hace años.

Porque te amo.

Y no pienso dudarlo.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**—Leeren**


	14. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

———-0———-

_L—_

22062006

_Si lo pienso bien, tu llegada a mi vida nunca la vi venir como tú lo asegurabas de la mía, como si estuviera escrita y planificada para amarte y prometer contigo esta vida y las que siguen._

_Diría que fue más que un encuentro de tu música por la noche; notas y palabras tintadas de tu esencia fue lo que vi al pasar por la alameda. Llamó a mi vida como los pasteles de chocolate llamaban a tus sentidos. Te quería aun cuando apenas te conocía, de una manera un poco rara suponiendo que eras un total desastre de palabras y tenías la ropa llena de tierra y polvo de quien sabe dónde, inconscientemente me hiciste sentir en el cielo con tu sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos que te daban los faros de las calles me dio el miedo a perder algún lejano día._

_Fue instantáneo cuando jugaste con el café cargado y los polvorones, dejando migajas en tu barbilla y en tu ropa; un día dijiste que esa noche fue tan dulce como las gotas de chocolate._

_Me cortejaste tontamente sin planearlo, un incidente de enamorados._

_Me has teñido el cuerpo de colores al tomarte de la mano y caminar a tu lado durante las frías calles de la ciudad._

_Bueno, puedo verte ahora a mi lado aun dormitando. Hoy por la noche te remueves inquieto bajo las sabanas, buscando mi presencia a tu lado, el calor de mis gemelos, mi aroma característico y el tuyo llega a mi sistema respiratorio inundando mis sentidos para volverme loco de deseo y tener tus labios con los míos, sabor a chocolate, sabor a amarte._

_Te toco el rostro con mi mano, agradeciendo que llegáramos a nuestras vidas._

_Teniendo canciones para cantar, movimientos para bailar y tú aun prometiendo que me alcanzaras las estrellas. Aun no sé como explicarte que tú eres suficiente y no necesito estrellas ni constelaciones si te tengo a mi lado._

_Lo aseguraría si lo preguntan y aun si no lo hacen, que te amo._

_Y te lo diré cuanto sea necesario, te amo._

_Por el esto de nuestras vidas, te amo._

———————

NOTAS:

Quien lo diría, terminé publicando esta cosita en menos de lo que creí.

Con esto doy por terminado "La Necesidad de un Chocolate".

(Re sacado de la manga el título)

Otra pequeña historia agregada al montón que tengo por ahí.

Solo quería hacer algo más meloso y acaramelado aunque bueno, salió y a la vez no.

Ojalá les haya gustado y encantado (había olvidado sacar el epílogo, perdón :"v) y pues...

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

Y sin más...

¡Muchas gracias por leer

"La Necesidad de un Chocolate"!

¡Hasta la siguiente!

**CON MUCHO AMOR Y HELADO.**

—Leeren.


End file.
